<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nie najostrzejsza żarówka w rzece by Taon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817397">Nie najostrzejsza żarówka w rzece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taon/pseuds/Taon'>Taon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taon/pseuds/Taon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817292">Not the sharpest lighbulb in the river</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taon/pseuds/Taon">Taon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To był niezwykły dzień na statku kosmicznym ponieważ normalne dni trwają 12 godzin a w kosmosie jest zawsze jednostajna jasność na dworze. Bo na dworze jest kosmos. Pogoda była ładna tego dnia, nie padały meteory, kosmiczne liście z kosmicznych drzew nie wiadomo skąd nie zapychały silników i statek sobie leciał. A raczej tak by się mogło wydawać do czasu aż ktoś nie przycisnął guzika w kafeterii i cała drużyna musiała iść na zebranie. </p><p>"Kto nas tu zebrał, mam kable do zrobienia" powiedział Biały. "Gdzie?" wtrącił Czerwony. Biały popatrzył się na czerwonego jak na debila a potem odpowiedział "w Twojej dupie". Potem wzrok wszystkich astronautów skierował się na Fioletowego który stał za przyciśnięciem guzika.</p><p>"Panowie-" powiedział Fiolet "- zebrałem was wszystkich tutaj z dwóch powodów, pierwszy to dlatego że tęsknię za wami przez każdą sekundę w której muszę robić jakieś nudne taski zamiast gadać w kafeterii o niczym a drugi problem to taki że jak byliśmy na planecie Polus to któryś z was gównołebki nie wytarł butów jak na porządnego astronautę przystało i nawalił nam jakiejś mutantowej kosmitowej materii na podłogę. Nie zrobiłem z tym nic bo to Żółtego kolej na wycieranie podłóg a chwilę temu widziałem jak ta powyższa kosmitowa materia sobie pełznie po statku i chce tylko powiedzieć że ja tego czyścić nie będę."</p><p>Wszyscy się popatrzyli po sobie a potem powiedzieli "skip".</p><p>-"Co, jakie skip, o co wam chodzi?" zapytał Fioletowy.</p><p>-"No zebranie skończone no nie?" Zapytał Niebieski.</p><p>-"Jezu jak tak bardzo chcecie się rozejść to dobra, jak was nie obchodzi chodzący glut którego Żółty miał posprzątać" </p><p>-"Dobra jezu posprzątam, przestań biadolić Fiutelowy" - Powiedział Żółty a potem wszyscy sie rozeszli a Żółty nie poszedł sprzątać bo uznał że jak kosmitowa materia sobie poszła i tak to problem z głowy i zamiast tego poszedł przeprogramować ekrany w Security żeby zamiast odbierać obraz z kamer wyświetlały netflixa. </p><p>W tym samym czasie Pomarańczowy poszedł sobie do kibla, a kiedy otworzył muszle klozetową wyskoczył na niego kosmiczny glut o którym mówił Fioletowy na zebraniu. "AAA o nie to przecież kosmiczny glut" krzyknął pomarańczowy i nawet Czerwony słyszał jego krzyki bo przechodził obok ale to było trochę dziwne że Pomarańczowy siedzi w kiblu i krzyczy i Czerwony nie miał ochoty się przekonywać dlaczego on krzyczy więc po prostu udawał że nic sie nie dzieje. W tym czasie glut wypatroszył Pomarańczowego i ubrał się w jego skórę a wnętrzności spuścił w kiblu. Pomarańczowy stał się Impostorem, kosmitą w skafandrze człowieka i skórze człowieka i z głosem człowieka, a potem wyszedł z kibla nie myjąc rąk. Poszedł w stronę elektryka, gdzie byli Niebieski i Czerwony. Robili oni zadania stojąc 2 metry od siebie żeby nikt nie myślał że są homo czy coś. -"O hej Pomarańczowy, słyszałem że krzyczałeś w kiblu, co sie stało" - Powiedział Czerwony jak go zauważył</p><p>-"Glut z kosmosu mnie napadł, wyskoczył z kibla i się zesrałem ze strachu" </p><p>-"O kurde, zrobił ci coś?" </p><p>-"Yy nie, spuściłem go w kiblu więc teraz już nie ma gluta na statku"</p><p>-"O to dobrze, powinieneś iść przycisnąć przycisk i powiadomić o tym ludzi"</p><p>-"Nie, nie chce mi sie" </p><p>-"No ok mi też by sie nie chciało. Dobra ide do nawigacji żegnajcie przyjaciele" -Czerwony wyszedł z elektryka i zostawił tylko Pomarańczowego i Niebieskiego w środku. Niebieski jak do tej pory stał nad kablami i się nie odzywał. Pomarańczowy podszedł do niego.</p><p>-"Co ty kurde robisz Niebieski" zapytał Pomarańczowy</p><p>-"Jestem daltonistą i nie wiem jak łączyć kable" </p><p>-"Aha" odpowiedział Pomarańczowy a potem stali tak razem w niezręcznej ciszy przez 2 minuty. Wtedy do Elektryka weszła Różowa, jedyna dziewczyna na statku. </p><p>"Cześ-" Różowa nie zdążyła dokończyć przywitania bo Pomarańczowy przebił jej głowę długim ostrym impostorowym językiem, a potem odczepił jej łepek i zjadł.</p><p>"W końcu udało mi się zrobić te zasrane kable- czekaj co-" Niebieski w końcu ocknął się z transu wykonywania zadania i zobaczył Pomarańczowego i zwłoki Różowej na ziemi. "Co sie stało tutaj" Zapytał po chwili.</p><p>-"Różowa potknęła się o krawężnik i umarła na uderzenie głową o kant podłogi i jak już nie żyje to pomyślałem że co sie będzie mięso marnować" powiedział Pomarańczowy</p><p>-"O, no dobra. Ale czy nie powinniśmy tego zgłosić czy coś?" Zapytał niepewnie niebieski</p><p>-"Nie, jak zgłosisz to będziemy musieli się dzielić a tak to możemy zjeść to we dwóch" Pomarańczowy odparł.</p><p>-"No nie wiem czy ja chce jeść ludzkie mięso" powiedział Niebieski</p><p>-"No chodź, to jak romantyczna kolacja" Pomarańczowy uśmiechnął się</p><p>-"Ale teraz to gejowe''</p><p>-"Dobra jak nie chcesz to wypad z Elektryka, spotkamy się później" Pomarańczowy brzmiał jakby był urażony bo był urażony.</p><p>Niebieski poszedł sobie z elektryka robić inne taski bo był najgłupszy z całej załogi i nie pomyślałby że na statku jest morderca który poczęstował go ludzkim mięsem. Dla Niebieskiego wytłumaczenie Pomarańczowego miało sens bo użył bardzo wymyślnych słów takich jak np. 'krawężnik'</p><p>Nazajutrz znowu wszyscy zbierają się przez przycisnięty guzik, tym razem to Cyan klikał</p><p>"Drodzy koledzy-" Zaczął Cyan ale Czerwony przerwał mu swoim "Gdzie?". Biały tym razem nie wytrzymał i chlasnął Czerwonego w ryj.</p><p>-"Auć, co ci odwaliło Biały, za co?!" Czerwony wykrzyknął<br/>
-"Zamknij ryj" powiedział Biały</p><p>-"Co chcesz Cyan?" zapytał Żółty</p><p>-"Czy któryś z was widział Różową? Bo ja jej nie widzę już od wczoraj i to troche dziwne" Cyan w końcu powiedział.</p><p>-"Może sie przed Tobą chowa ty chory simpie" powiedział Zielony</p><p>-"Stul pape ty trawiasta fasolko" Cyan zdenerwował się "Ja po prostu martwię się o swoich towarzyszy"</p><p>-"Nie no serio trochę simpowałeś do Różowej Cyan" wtrącił Fioletowy "Jak ja się przeciąłem papierem 3 miesiące temu to wcale się nie przejąłeś a jak ona złamała paznokieć to żeś leciał z bandażami do niej"</p><p>-"Dobra ale teraz zginęła i nie ma jej"</p><p>-"No mówie że sie chowa pewnie" - Zielony zaczął znowu i teraz to w ogóle kłótnia się zrobiła i pewnie by się pobili jakby Niebieski się nie wtrącił teraz-<br/>
-"Yyy ja widziałem Różową wczoraj"</p><p>-"Gdzie" -Czerwony powiedział znowu<br/>
-"Kurde Czerwony zaraz ci coś zrobie jak nie przestaniesz" Biały już nie wytrzymywał z tym debilem</p><p>-"No kurde ale teraz to w kontekście pasuje, daj mi spokój'' - Czerwony odkrzyknął i w sumie to miał rację więc Biały zamknął mordę żeby Niebieski mógł mówić</p><p>-"No była w Elektryku różowa..." Niebieski kontynuował i załoga czekała na dalszą część ale dalszej części nie usłyszeli od Niebieskiego</p><p>-"No i co dalej?" dopytywał Cyan</p><p>-"Czekaj jakie było pytanie?" Niebieski serio był najgłupszym z grupy.</p><p>-"Niebieski, skup sie do cholery!" Cyan krzyknął na niego i Niebieski się przestraszył. Pomarańczowy jak na razie siedział cicho bo myślał że Niebieski zdradzi więcej detali ale okazało się że nie używa żadnych komórek mózgowych więc Pomarańczowy wziął gadanie na siebie.</p><p>-"Różowa była w elektryku jakoś z 2 minuty po tym jak Czerwony wyszedł ale tylko przywitała się ze mną i Niebieskim i sobie poszła, nie wiem co z nią"<br/>
-"Skip!" krzyknęli wszyscy oprócz Cyana i Fioletowego. </p><p>-"Serio co wy z tym macie, czy to jest jakiś wewnętrzny żart którego nie rozumiem czy jesteście upośledzeni?" Zapytał Fiolet. Zanim jednak ktokolwiek zdążył odpowiedzieć wszyscy się rozeszli a przy stole został tylko FIolet i Cyan. Cyan westchnął. Fiolet go zignorował. Cyan westchnął głośniej.</p><p>-"jezu no co" FIolet zapytał</p><p>-"martwie się o nią" Cyan powiedział smutno</p><p>-"przestań simpować cioto" powiedział Fiolet i zostawił smutnego frajera przy stoliku a sam poszedł robić zadania.</p><p>Po zebraniu Pomarańczowy złapał Niebieskiego za fraki i zaciągnął do pokoju pielęgniarki.</p><p>-"Co chcesz ode mnie Pomarańczowy" Niebieski krzyczał podczas gdy był zaciągany do pielęgniarki</p><p>-"Będę mieć skan i się stresuje i musisz mnie potrzymać za rękę" Pomarańczowy powiedział to głośno żeby inni ludzie w pobliżu słyszeli i nie mieli podejrzeń</p><p>-"no dobrze" powiedział Niebieski i jak tylko weszli do medbaya to Pomarańczowy zamknął drzwi</p><p>-"Niebieski ustalmy sobie coś, bo chyba nie czaisz za bardzo co tu się dzieje na statku-" Pomarańczowy posadził Niebieskiego na krześle i chodził wkoło niego jak jakiś wilk. "Różowa nie żyje a my jesteśmy jedynymi którzy o tym wiedzą"</p><p>-"Ale przecież to był wypadek, podknęła się o karwen- m kramenż-" Niebieski miał problem z wymową słów których nie rozumiał</p><p>-"Yy to był wypadek, tak!" Pomarańczowy nie mógł uwierzyć że Niebieski naprawde szczerze mu wierzy ale nie miał zamiaru go poprawiać "Ale jej ciało zniknęło, jak to wytłumaczysz?"<br/>
-"..." Niebieski zaciął się na chwilę. "Yy jakie było pytanie" dodał po chwili</p><p>-"Głupcze, nie możemy wspominać o Różowej przy innych, zorientują się że nie żyje wcześniej czy później a my będziemy podejrzani!" </p><p>-"Podejrzani o co?"</p><p>-"O morderstwo!"</p><p>-"O nie, było morderstwo?!" Niebieski prawie sie zesrał ze strachu</p><p>-"Nie, ale jakby było albo jak będzie jakieś nowe morderstwo to jeśli będziesz mówić że byłeś blisko zamordowanego to nas wyrzucą jak śmiecie, rozumiesz? Wylecimy w przestrzeń kosmiczną jak jakieś suche liście!" Pomarańczowy krzyknął i Niebieski teraz naprawdę się przeraził</p><p>-"O nie, więc co teraz zrobimy?!" Niebieski zapytał</p><p>-"Musisz nie mówić nikomu o tym że byłem przy zwłokach. No i ty też" </p><p>-"No dobrze, nie powiem nikomu"</p><p>-"Dobrze." Pomarańczowy przestał się nad nim nachylać, otworzył drzwi i chciał wyjść z pokoju<br/>
-"Nie robisz skanu?" Zapytał Niebieski zanim Pomarańczowy zdążył wyjść</p><p>-"Nie, boję się igieł" Powiedział Pomarańczowy i poszedł sobie w stronę reaktora a Niebieski siedział tak w samotności jeszcze chwilę i rozkminiał gdzie w skanerze medycznym są igły, ale po chwili jego moc myślowa się przegrzała i pomyślał że w sumie to zjadłby sobie tosta więc poszedł na wczesną przerwę śniadaniową. </p><p>---------------------------</p><p>Niebieski był sobie w kuchni i czekał na toster i nucił sobie wesołą piosenkę którą właśnie wymyślił kiedy rozległ się dźwięk guzika znowu i Niebieski musiał wybrać pomiędzy przyjściem na zebranie oraz czekaniem na tosta i jako lojalny, godny i wartościowy astronauta jakim był oczywiste było że wolał poczekać na tosta, przecież jakby zostawił to by się spalił tost i kuchnia, a jakby spaliła się kuchnia to by mieli pożar na statku i nie mógł do tego doprowadzić. W tym samym czasie reszta załogi zebrała się przy stoliku. Biały wyglądał trochę blado.</p><p>-"Słuchajcie, właśnie znalazłem ciało Żółtego" - Biały powiedział</p><p>-"Gdzie" - Czerwony krzyknął, jak na początku każdego zebrania. Biały popatrzył się na niego złowieszczo, po czym powiedział-<br/>
-"W Elektryku." po jego odpowiedzi nastała minuta ciszy.</p><p>-"to nie ja" -Czerwony powiedział</p><p>-"Ale że martwe ciało? Żółty nie żyje?!" Fioletowy dopytywał "To straszne, nie wiem jak ja będę spał z myślą że byłem dla niego niemiły przed jego śmiercią"</p><p>-"Ja to bym się bardziej martwił tym że ktoś go zabił" - powiedział Biały</p><p>-"Skąd wiesz że ktoś zabił a nie na przykład zawał?" - Cyan zapytał</p><p>-"Jak masz zawał to nie odpada ci głowa, Cyan!" - Biały dodał</p><p>-"Ale.. w takim razie mamy morderce na statku?! O kurde, czyli Różowa też mogła być ofiarą!" Cyan powoli dostawał ataku paniki</p><p>-"Albo zabójcą" Pomarańczowy odezwał się. "Jej ciała nie znaleziono ani żywego ani martwego, kto wie czy się gdzieś nie chowa i nie czai żeby cie wypatroszyć jak będziesz sam"</p><p>-"Hm kinky-" Cyan pomyślał na głos ale jak zobaczył że cała załoga się na niego krzywo popatrzyła to przestał mieć brudne myśli "znaczy się- gdzie mogłaby się- znaczy gdzie MORDERCA by się mógł chować? nasz statek jest całkiem prosty jeśli chodzi o architekturę, nawet kiedyś z niebieskim z nudów bawiliśmy się w chowanego i to nie działało wcale."</p><p>-"Nie wiem, są jakieś może otwory, wentylacje czy coś-" Pomarańczowy zaczął i przerwał mu Biały krzycząc jakiś rozkaz żeby Pomarańczowy wziął Czerwonego i żeby poszli sprawdzić czy w wentylacji nie ma potwora który zjada załogę. Wtedy też do stolika podbiegł Niebieski i przeprosił za spóźnienie. Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego i jednogłośną opinią stwierdzili że to podejrzane w ciul że tylko jego nie było na zebraniu a w Elektryku leży trup. </p><p>-"Nie żeby coś ale czy wy myślicie o tym samym co ja?" Fiolet zapytał</p><p>-"Niebieski sus?" powiedzieli na raz Zielony, Czerwony i Biały</p><p>-"No nie da się ukryć że tylko jego nie było i nagle się pojawia spóźniony z dupy"</p><p>-"Tosty robiłem w kuchni" Niebieski próbował się tłumaczyć "Co sie stało?"</p><p>-"To nie mógł być on, on nie jest najostrzejszą żarówką w rzece.." powiedział Pomarańczowy podchodząc do kolegi "on by nie skrzywdził muchy, prawda? nie zabiłbyś Żółtego"</p><p>-"Żółty nie żyje?!" krzyknął Niebieski</p><p>-"Ja myślę że powinniśmy się rozejść, chodź Niebieski pójdziesz ze mną i Czerwonym sprawdzić wentylacje żeby mieć pewność że nie ma w nich potworów czy pająków" - Pomarańczowy powiedział</p><p>-"Zachowajcie czujność. To jest do wszystkich, nie tylko do tych co poszli sprawdzać wenty" - Powiedział Biały, po czym zebranie się skończyło i wszyscy się rozeszli.</p><p>Pomarańczowy, Czerwony i Niebieski szli sobie do Elektryka przechodząc przez Storage i gadając sobie o tym zabójcy co zabija na śmierć i jakim to trzeba być złym człowiekiem żeby zabijać przyjaciół. Kiedy dotarli do Elektryka Pomarańczowy powiedział Niebieskiemu żeby stał na czatach żeby żaden przebrzydły impostor nie wszedł do środka i ich nie zgwałcił jak się pochylą nad wentami; Niebieski zrobił co mu kazano. Po chwili jednak z wnętrza pokoju rozległy się krzyki i Czerwonego i Pomarańczowego. Niebieski wbiegł do środka i zastał tam zakrwawiony korpus Czerwonego i Pomarańczowego stojącego nad nim z nożem.</p><p>-"CO SIĘ TU STAŁO?!" - Krzyknął Niebieski<br/>
-"Ktoś wyskoczył z wentylacji i dźgnął Czerwonego 17 razy w klatkę piersiową, wyciągnąłem nóż żeby go ratować ale było za późno!" Pomarańczowy brzmiał jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać</p><p>-"O nie, co teraz?" - Niebieski zapytał</p><p>-"Szybko, musimy o tym zawiadomić załogę!"<br/>
-"Ale powiedziałeś wtedy w medbayu że-"</p><p>-"Teraz to nie ważne, po prostu chodź!" Oboje pobiegli czymprędzej zebrać spowrotem zebranie<br/>
-"Ludzie!" Pomarańczowy próbował złapać oddech bo biegł przecież przez cały statek "Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć ale.. Ale w wentylacji serio ktoś siedzi i..."</p><p>-"Wow patrzcie tylko, jeszcze nie było tego tępego "gdzie" od Czerwonego" - Biały mruknął do siebie</p><p>-"Czerwony nie żyje! Coś wyskoczyło z wentylacji, zabiło go i się schowało." Pomarańczowy dokończył, dalej histeryzując</p><p>-"... Oh. To niefortunne" Biały dodał, teraz mu trochę głupio było.</p><p>-"Byłem w szoku, nie widziałem co się dzieje, wszystko się stało tak szybko.. ale to musi być któryś z nas" -Pomarańczowy powiedział</p><p>-"Co z Niebieskim? był z wami? Widział coś?" Zielony zapytał</p><p>-"Ja widziałem tylko że czerwony umarł ale nie kto go umrnął" - Niebieski powiedział smutno</p><p>-"Czekajcie chwilę.." -Odezwał się Brązowy, wychodząc spod stołu<br/>
-"Brązowy? Nie wiedziałem że ciebie też wysłali na tą misję" Biały serio był zdziwiony. Czemu gościu siedział pod stołem cały ten czas</p><p>-"Byłem wysłany na rezerwie i płacili mi praktycznie za siedzenie pod stołem cały czas ale słyszałem wasze gadanie na wszystkich zebraniach i robiłem notatki bo mi sie nudziło i z moich zapisków wynika że Biały nigdy nie lubił Czerwonego a teraz Czerwony nie żyje"</p><p>-"Co- jaka rezerwa- c.. może to ty zabijasz ludzi i się chowasz tam gdzie nikt cie nie widzi, pod osłoną mroku, pod stołem w cieniu i żywisz się nie dość że głowami poległych to pewnie to ty żeś mi zeżarł moją sałatkę z awokado z lodówki w tamtym tygodniu! A ja myślałem że to kurde Fiolet i sie dziad przyznać nie chce!"</p><p>-"Ej!" Fiolet zkrzywił się na Białego</p><p>-"Nasz podstołowy kolega ma w sumie racje, wracając do tego morderstwa ostatniego.." Pomarańczowy powiedział "Za każdym razem Biały był niemiły dla biednego Czerwonka" Wszyscy się zgodzili z Pomarańczowym</p><p>-"Ja tylko mówiłem na głos to co wszyscy myśleliśmy okej? Czerwony serio był dziwny"<br/>
-"Nie ładnie mówić źle o zmarłych Biały, teraz to i ja cię zaczynam podejrzewać że w końcu się złamałeś i złamałeś Czerwonemu kark"</p><p>-"Nie zrobiłem tego. Ale nawet gdybym to zrobił to co byście zrobili, wywalili mnie przez okno?"</p><p>Wszyscy popatrzyli na Białego. Podczas kiedy dryfował w przestrzeni kosmicznej wyrzucony przez okno. </p><p>-"A ja myślałem że to mój najlepszy kolega" Powiedział Fiolet, patrząc przez statkowe okno</p><p>-"Potrzebujesz o tym pogadać?" Zapytał Cyan który stał obok</p><p>-"Idź rób taski, simpie" Fioletowy wygonił go, po czym westchnął i sam poszedł też robić taski</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minął już cały tydzień odkąd Białego wypierdzielili za burtę statku jak jacyś barbarzyńcy. Przez ten okres czasu nikt jednak nie umarł i możnaby było powiedzieć że żyło im się od tego momentu lepiej gdyby nie to że zostało ich tylko 6 i teraz zadania zmarłych powinny być robione przez tych co żyją, bo przecież duchy nie istnieją a jakby istniały to nie umiałyby przeprowadzać interakcji ze światem żywych. Fioletowy był jedynym który przykładał się do pracy. Bez Białego nie miał kto krzyczeć na nierobów żeby ruszyli dupska i zapierniczali do roboty, a Fioletowy uznał że nie ma co próbować kazać reszcie robić co powinni bo i tak go nie posłuchają. Ten tydzień nie był jednak spokojny dla Pomarańczowego Impostora bo jako że z załogi zostało 6 osób to mimowolnie wszyscy zaczęli chodzić parami i nie było okazji żeby zjeść nikomu mózgu, więc chodził głodny.</p><p> </p><p>Tego pięknego kosmicznego popołudnia Pomarańczowy i Niebieski szli sobie do Nawigacji. Pomarańczowy musiał pomóc Niebieskiemu poprawić kurs bo Niebieskiemu wygasło prawo jazdy na statki kosmiczne i bał się że jak zatrzyma go kosmiczna policja to dostanie mandat. Po drodze Niebieski zaczął rozmowę</p><p>-"Ale fajnie że już nikt nie umiera, nie domyśliłbym się że to Biały mordował."</p><p>-"Nie domyśliłbyś się nawet jakby zabił na twoich oczach debilu" mruknął Pomarańczowy</p><p>-"Co?" Niebieski niedosłyszał</p><p>-"Nic. Mówię do siebie"</p><p>-"O, okej. Ja też czasem mówię do siebie, najczęściej wtedy jak nikt inny nie chce ze mną gadać." Niebieski odparł "No i czasem też pod prysznicem, a czasem w kuchni jak robie sobie jedzenie, w ogóle to wymyśliłem kawałek czasu temu piosenke przy robieniu tostów i myślę że jest dobra, chcesz posłuchać?" Niebieski zaczął nucić swoją piosenkę ale Pomarańczowy nie wyglądał na zadowolonego</p><p>-"Ugh Niebieski zamknij ryj, jeśli mam być szczery to nie jadłem od tygodnia i nie jestem w nastroju żeby słuchać twojego wycia"</p><p>-"Nie martw się, niektórzy ludzie tak mają że nie jedzą tak jak powinni po stracie swojego kompana. A tak w ogóle to jak chcesz to mogę ci zrobić tosty jak już skończymy to zadanie co idziemy je robić." - To byłaby miła oferta ze strony Niebieskiego ale z racji tego że Pomarańczowy był kosmicznym glutem w skórze człowieka musiał jednak odmówić.</p><p>-"Doceniam ale nie dzięki, nie toleruje glutenu i jem tylko surowe mięso" Pomarańczowy zawachał się co do powiedzenia tego ostatniego kawałka z oczywistych powodów ale zdecydował że jak Niebieski i tak już tyle wie i go nie wydał do tej pory to może być z nim szczery. Niebieski po usłyszeniu tego zamilkł na chwilę a potem odpowiedział</p><p>-"Te diety na odchudzanie były dziwne ale to już przekracza zdrowe granice troche" Tak czy inaczej dwójka astronautów dotarła w końcu do nawigacji i Niebieski usiadł na fotelu pilota. Inny człowiek pewnie zrobiłby tego taska w 2 sekundy ale Niebieski był flegmatyczny w ciul i próbował prowadzić jakąś nikłą rozmowę. Jego obecnym tematem było porównywanie statku kosmicznego do helikoptera bez śmigieł i Pomarańczowy zaczął się już czuć niedobrze od tego.</p><p>-"Niebieski, myślę że bardzo dobrze sobie radzisz." Powiedział Pomarańczowy, przerywając mu gadanie</p><p>-"Dzięki, to pierwszy raz kiedy ktoś powiedział mi coś miłego od 3 miesięcy 14 dni i 9 minut" wykrzyczał radośnie Niebieski</p><p>-"Radzisz sobie tak dobrze że myślę że możesz dokończyć to zadanie sam, muszę coś zrobić"</p><p>-"Co musisz zrobić?"</p><p>-"Yyy" Pomarańczowy pomyślał że w sumie mógłby powiedzieć Niebieskiemu że idzie szukać jakiejś odosobnionej jednostki i zrobić z niej kebab ale nie wiedział jeszcze czy może sobie pozwolić na taką swobodę słów u swojego towarzysza. Potem pomyślał że w sumie to mógłby zabić teraz Niebieskiego na spokojnie, ale Niebieski to z drugiej strony jego jedyne alibi w razie gdyby ktoś zaczął go podejrzewać. Stał tak bez słowa już dobre 10 sekund i to zaczynało być niezręczne "Musze do kibla" Pomarańczowy powiedział szybko i pobiegł gdzieś pomiędzy korytarze statku. Niebieski uznał że w sumie to ma sens i stwierdził że poczeka na swojego kolegę tam gdzie siedzi.</p><p>W tym czasie Pomarańczowy przeszedł przez tarcze, zajrzał do admina, wrócił do storage i nie znalazł żadnych odludków. Przechodził obok elektryka i usłyszał jak Fioletowy i Cyan o czymś gadają ale konwersacja była napięta a Pomarańczowego nie obchodzą cudze problemy więc poszedł dalej. Przechodząc obok reaktora usłyszał jakieś nieznajome głosy od pokoju z kamerami więc poszedł zobaczyć co się dzieje.</p><p>-"O, cześć pomarańczowy" Przywitał się zielony. Siedział on w Security z Brązowym i oglądali netflixa na ekranach które Żółty zdążył przeprogramować tuż przed swoją śmiercią.</p><p>-"Co wy tu robicie, Zielony" Pomarańczowy był widocznie zmieszany "Nie powinniście wykonywać zadań czy coś?"</p><p>-"Oglądamy komedie romantyczną bo nie pozwolimy przecież żeby trud Żółtego żeby zrobić z tego pokoju salę kinową poszedł na marne. Znaczy się- Ja oglądam, bo jak widzisz Brązowi się przysnęło." Zielony popatrzył na Brązowego, który rzeczywiście spał jak zabity. <br/>-"Hmm" Powiedział Pomarańczowy.</p><p> </p><p>W międzyczasie, a raczej nie w międzyczasie tylko 5 minut wcześniej Fioletowy kalibrował dystrybutor w Elektryku. Nagle w drzwiach stanął jego towarzysz Cyan i po chwili zastanowienia wszedł do środka</p><p>-"Fiolet, czemu na mnie nie czekasz, mieliśmy chodzić razem"</p><p>-"Jezu, Cyan daj mi spokój na chwilę" Fioletowy nie był zachwycony jego towarzystwem bo ostatnio Cyan chodził za nim wszędzie jak pies i nawet czekał na niego pod drzwiami jak był w kiblu i to było trochę creepy</p><p>-"Ale musimy się trzymać w kupie, co jeśli morderca cię napadnie? Muszę iść z Tobą żeby cię bronić"</p><p>-"Morderca został wywalony przez okno. A Ty masz problemy z otwieraniem słoików Cyan, jak niby miałbyś mnie obronić przed mordercą?" </p><p>-"Yy w takim razie ty możesz bronić mnie. Potrzebuje bohatera który będzie nade mną czuwał kiedy pobieram dane z randomowych ścian na statku." - Cyan kontynuował</p><p>-"O czym ty pieprzysz ćwoku?"</p><p>-"Po prostu zaczynam zauważać że jesteś taki silny.. i ten.. wysoki-"</p><p>-"Mam 106cm wzrostu." Poprawił go Fiolet.</p><p>-"Ale za to jesteś taki przystojny" - kontynuował Cyan</p><p>-"Noszę kosmiczny skafander, moja morda jest zasłonięta hełmem. Do czego ty zmierzasz Cyan? Czy odbija ci palma po tym jak umarła twoja była niedoszła dziewczyna i przeniosłeś swoje nieszczęsne simpienie na mnie bo kolor mojego ubrania jest najbliższy do różowego?" Fioletowy nie wiedział czy się śmiać czy płakać, ten statek zmieniał się w cyrk z każdym kolejnym dniem</p><p>-"Nie odbija mi, po prostu pomyślałem że jak jest nas tu coraz mniej to poznamy się bliżej" - Cyan sprawiał że ta rozmowa była bardzo niewygodna</p><p>-"Nie jestem zainteresowany"</p><p>-"No weź daj mi szansę" - Cyan odparł smutno.</p><p>W tym momencie Fioletowy żałował że to nie jego wywalili wtedy przez okno. Nie mógł wytrzymać już Cyana i teraz już trochę rozumiał czemu Zielony powiedział wcześniej że Różowa się przed nim schowała. Szczerze mówiąc to jakby wyskoczyła przez śluzę na śmieci dla świętego spokoju to też by się jej nie dziwił, bo w tym momencie miał ochotę zrobić to samo.</p><p>-"No plz" Dodał Cyan, a Fioletowy wyszedł z Elektryka bez słowa i poszedł pół biegiem do guzika w kafeterii.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-"Wyjebcie mnie" Powiedział Fioletowy na zebraniu łamiącym się głosem. "Ja już nie wytrzymuję tutaj. Przez cały czas próbowałem być miły ale to tak bardzo nie ma sensu, nie dość że teraz ja jestem chyba jedynym który coś w ogóle robi na statku to jeszcze Cyan przyczepił się mi do dupy jak rzep i mam go dość."</p><p>-"Ej wybacz że przeszkadzam w biadoleniu Fioletowy ale właściwie to obudziłeś mnie tym guzikiem" zaczął Brązowy "Zielony chciał oglądać na Security jakiś gówniany film i zasnąłem, a jak się obudziłem to z Zielonego zostały tylko nogi"</p><p>Wszyscy się zapowietrzyli i wtedy dopiero zobaczyli że Zielonego nie było na zebraniu.</p><p>-"Czekaj, w takim razie Biały był niewinny" Powiedział do siebie Fioletowy</p><p>-"Czekaj, w takim razie zabójca dalej jest na statku" Powiedział do wszystkich Cyan</p><p>-"Powinniśmy zawrócić statek i poszukać Białego" Fioletowy oznajmił</p><p>-"Minął już tydzień odkąd go wywaliliśmy, Fiolet." Wtrącił Pomarańczowy "Nie znajdziemy go już w przestrzeni kosmicznej, a nawet jeśli to pewnie i tak skończył mu się dawno tlen, a nawet jeśli nie to i tak zamarzł by na śmierć a nawet jeśli pominiesz to wszystko i założysz że znalazłbyś go żywego dryfującego w kosmosie to jak znam Białego to pokazałby ci środkowy palec a nie wrócił na statek, wiesz jaki z niego był złośliwy dupek."</p><p>-"Chłopaki skupcie się bo teraz to nie jest czas żeby płakać nad ludźmi którzy umarli bo zaraz my też umrzemy jak nie wywalimy tego co trzeba." Powiedział stanowczo Brązowy "Gdzie kto był zanim Zielony zginął?" dodał</p><p>-"Ja byłem z Cyanem w elektryku do czasu aż zaczął się do mnie chamsko przystawiać i nie wytrzymałem" Powiedział Fioletowy "Wtedy poszedłem nacisnąć guzik i błagać o śmierć"</p><p>-"Ej, to nie było przystawianie" Cyan powiedział trochę zdenerwowany trochę zawstydzony ".. ale potwierdzam, byłem z Fioletowym przez cały czas"</p><p>-"Ja byłem w nawigacji i siedziałem na fotelu pilota!" krzyknął Niebieski "Potem Pomarańczowy poszedł do Kibla i czekałem na niego aż wróci"</p><p>-"Hmm wszystko wskazuje na to że to może być Pomarańczowy" Brązowy oznajmił</p><p>-"Czekaj co?" Pomarańczowy skrzywił się w niedowierzaniu</p><p>-"Wtedy z czerwonym tylko ty byłeś w pokoju kiedy zginął, teraz rozdzieliłeś się na moment od Niebieskiego i nagle znajdujemy trupa, jak się z tego wytłumaczysz?"</p><p>-"I to mówi gościu który przez cały ten czas do Polusa i spowrotem siedział pod stołem a teraz zostaje znaleziony dosłownie obok zwłok. No kto ci tu wygląda bardziej podejrzanie" </p><p>-"Niebieski, jak długo nie było z Tobą pomarańczowego?" Brązowy zwrócił się w stronę Niebieskiego</p><p>-"Yy Jakoś tak.. 30 minut?" Powiedział niebieski</p><p>-"Coś długo Cię nie było jak na wypad do kibla, Pomarańczowy." Brązowy wznowił oskarżanie</p><p>-"Ja ciebie nie oceniam ile Ty srasz okej?! Daj mi spokój. Z resztą to łażę od tygodnia w parze z Niebieskim i miałem pełno okazji żeby go zabić a tego nie zrobiłem. Podczas kiedy twój towarzysz właśnie umarł!"</p><p>Ta konwersacja robiła się coraz bardziej napięta więc Fioletowy pomyślał że czas coś powiedzieć</p><p>-"Ej, ej uspokójcie się wy dwaj"</p><p>-"JESTEŚMY SPOKOJNI!" wykrzykneli oboje Pomarańczowy i Brązowy na raz</p><p>-"Słuchajcie, nie możemy sobie pozwolić na wywalanie ludzi randomowo bo jest nas coraz mniej i nie dość że kończą się ręce do pracy to jeszcze chęci do życia i ja to w sumie już powoli dostaje depresji przez to że mamy krew Białego na rękach i niedomytą krew pozostałych kolegów na ziemi w Elektryku. Jak już mamy wywalać to musimy mieć pewność że oskarżony serio jest winowajcą" </p><p>-"No dobra to co proponujesz Fiolet" - Brązowy uspokoił się i zapytał</p><p>-"Myślę że powinniśmy kontynuować chodzenie w grupach bo w sumie to to działało aż do teraz. Reportujcie jakiekolwiek podejrzane zachowanie i nie zasypiajcie w jakichś losowych miejscach"</p><p>-"Pytanie!" krzyknął Niebieski</p><p>-"Jakie masz pytanie?" Fioletowy zapytał</p><p>-"Co jeśli morderca zabije nas jak będziemy spać w nocy?" Niebieski zapytał przestraszony</p><p>-"O kurde nie pomyślałem o tym" Wtrącił się Pomarańczowy "znaczy się ten, dobre pytanie w sumie"</p><p>Fioletowy nie wiedział co na to odpowiedzieć, w sumie to zaczął się martwić bardziej i trochę żałował że pozwolił Niebieskiemu zadać swoje pytanie</p><p>-"Nie martw się Niebieski, znajdziemy i wywalimy skurczybyka chuligana łachudrę który zabił naszych kolegów i będziemy mieć pewność że nikt więcej już tu nie umrze jak będzie spał" Brązowy powiedział, rzucając przy tym jeszcze zdegustowane spojrzenie na Pomarańczowego, na co Pomarańczowy odpowiedział pokazując środkowy palec<br/>-"Dobra, to chyba tyle jeśli chodzi o to zebranie no nie?" Cyan zapytał</p><p>-"No raczej tak" - wszyscy przyznali rację że nie ma po co siedzieć w kafeterii i patrzeć się na siebie więc rozeszli się i poszli robić zadania, takie jak na przykład sprzątanie ciała z Security.</p><p> </p><p>W końcu zastała noc i wszyscy poszli spać i spali sobie przez kilka godzin jak to się w nocy śpi, aż nagle Niebieski się obudził bo usłyszał jakieś dźwięki z pokoju obok. Zapowietrzył się. "O nie!" Niebieski pomyślał "Pewnie ktoś usłyszał moje pytanie o zabijaniu w nocy kiedy śpimy i teraz ma przeze mnie koszmary!" Powiedział do siebie, a potem pomyślał że powinien pójść pocieszyć kogokolwiek kto potrzebuje pocieszenia w tych strasznych czasach, bo sam wiedział że koszmary w nocy nie są miłe. Niebieski wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i skierował się do pokoju obok; był to pokój Brązowego. Niebieski zapukał, a wtedy dziwne dźwięki ustały. "Brązowy, to ja Niebieski! przychodzę żeby sprawdzić czy nie masz przypadkiem koszmarów przeze mnie bo jeśli masz to czułbym się podle że to moja wina" Niebieski krzyknął szeptem żeby nie obudzić innych, a potem otworzył drzwi i nie wierzył co zastał w środku. Pomarańczowy stał nad Brązowym, a raczej nad zwłokami Brązowego z nożem ubabranym krwią. Krwią Brązowego, którego właśnie zabił.</p><p>-"Pomarańczowy!" Niebieski krzyknął "Co ty robisz?!" Pomarańczowy westchnął</p><p>-"Brązowy za dużo gadał na poprzednim zebraniu."</p><p>-"Ale dlaczego od razu dźgasz go nożem, mogłeś powiedzieć żeby przestał mówić!"</p><p>-"Chyba się nie do końca rozumiemy, Niebieski. Jestem impostorem, Brązowy mnie zgadł."<br/>-"TY JESTEŚ IMPOSTOREM?!" Niebieski nie mógł uwierzyć w co właśnie usłyszał "Ale- jak mogłeś! czemu jesteś niemiłym zabijaczem i zabijasz moich przyjaciół?!"</p><p>-"Nie wiń mnie, jestem kosmitą żywiącym się surowym mięsem i musiałem jakoś przetrwać do czasu aż będzie tu na tyle mało osób żeby zasabotażować ten statek i iść podbijać terestialne planety" Pomarańczowy uśmiechnął się złowieszczo "Ale powiem Ci jendo Niebieski.. może i jesteś tępą dzidą co nie umie policzyć do 10 w reaktorze ale lubię cię. Można powiedzieć że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi." Pomarańczowy zaczął powoli podchodzić do Niebieskiego, a przestraszony Niebieski zaczął się cofać aż zderzył się plecami z zamkniętymi drzwiami. </p><p>"Miałeś tyle okazji żeby mnie wydać, a ty tego nie zrobiłeś." Pomarańczowy kontynuował "Doceniam to. Myślę że możemy zawrzeć pewną umowę, co ty na to?" Niebieski nie odpowiedział, więc Pomarańczowy mówił dalej. "Pozbędziemy się razem Fioletowego i Cyana a potem zawrócimy statek na Polusa i będziemy żyć długo i szczęśliwie. Co ty na to?"  W tym momencie Pomarańczowy wydawał się flirtować z Niebieskim i Niebieski nie miał pojęcia co z tym zrobić. W tym momencie zasuwane drzwi pokoju na których Niebieski się opierał otworzyły się, a on przewrócił się na ziemie. "Auć" Powiedział Niebieski, a potem w ułamku sekundy dotarło do niego co się właśnie odwaliło i szybko wstał z ziemi i pobiegł do kafeterii.</p><p> </p><p>Środek nocy, guzik naciśnięty przez Niebieskiego.</p><p>-"Kurde co chcesz, jest środek nocy" Cyan wymamrotał </p><p>-"Przepraszam!" Powiedział zestresowany Niebieski</p><p>-"Niebieski... co ty robisz" Pomarańczowy spojrzał na niego wkurzony<br/>-"Pomarańczowy zabił Brązowego i pozostałych też i chciał zabić was dwóch a mnie nie bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi ale teraz mój przyjaciel zabił innego przyjaciela i moje serduszko jest rozdarte!" Niebieski wykrzyknął na jednym oddechu. Fiolet i Cyan zaniemówili</p><p>-"Widziałeś jak go zabił?" Fioletowy zapytał</p><p>-"Niebieski plecie jakieś brednie" Pomarańczowy zaczął</p><p>-"W sumie to Brązowy cię podejrzewał a teraz zdechł.." wtrącił się Cyan</p><p>-"Niebieski rzucił pomysłem że morderca może zabijać w nocy jak śpicie!" Krzyknął pomarańczowy "Znaczy się.. jak MY śpimy. On zabija jak MY śpimy!"</p><p>-"Dobra wywalamy go" Powiedział Fiolet</p><p>-"Czekaj ta debata nie jest jeszcze skończona!" Pomarańczowy sprzeciwił się</p><p>-"Gościu ja jestem zmęczony, jak Brąz umarł to zostałem tu tylko ja i was trzech z czego jeden jest creepem, drugi debilem a trzeci jest podejrzany o bycie kanibalem. Wszyscy dobzi ludzie którzy byli na tym statku nie żyją i w sumie to jeśli wywalimy nie tą osobę co trzeba i reszta z nas zostanie zaszlachtowana przez jakiegoś kosmitę w przebraniu to mam to w dupie. Głosuję na Pomarańczowego, cokolwiek."</p><p>-"Wybacz Pomarańczowy przyjacielu ale zabójstwo to zły uczynek a ty zrobiłeś ten zły uczynek ponad 4 razy i muszę przez to zagłosować na ciebie" Niebieski trochę był smutny że to Pomarańczowy ale wiedział że jedyne rozwiązanie to wywalić dziada do kosmosu.</p><p>-"Cyan, czekaj-" Pomarańczowy zaczął ale nie skończył bo Fioletowy powiedział że czas narady się skończył i we dwóch z Niebieskim zaciągnęli Pomarańczowego do śluzy na śmieci i wywalili gnoja razem z suchymi liściami i brylantami które ktoś z jakiegoś powodu włożył do śmietnika za burtę.</p><p> </p><p>Pozostała trzyosobowa drużyna żyłaby długo i szczęśliwie gdyby nie dostali wszyscy depresji po tych traumatycznych wydarzeniach jakie się wydarzyły. Ale za to przeżyli i sobie żyją, to już jest połowa sukcesu.</p><p> </p><p>Koniec</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Alternatywne zakończenie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To jest alternatywne zakończenie na życzenie CrispyCrispp bo doceniam że napisał on komentarz który opiera się o kontekst opowiadania i uznałem że warto dla niego napisać trzecią część</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[...] Była noc, wszyscy spali tak jak się to w nocy robi poza osobami które mają problemy ze snem oraz impostorami którzy planują zabić niewygodne jednostki. Pomarańczowy był i jednym i drugim ale jego problemy ze snem nie są w ogóle istotne więc skupimy się na tym że jest impostorem i przyszedł w nocy zabić kolegę do jego pokoju. Kiedy pomarańczowy podszedł do drzwi zauważył że są zamknięte. Wyciągnął więc wytrych z kieszeni i w sumie to nie zrobił z nim nic bo to są zasuwane drzwi ze statku kosmicznego a nie na przykład spiżarnia babci. Te drzwi były bardziej jak takie z supermarketu kiedy jak się podejdzie to się otworzą, ale akurat te były zacięte bo statek nie był nówką folią nieśmiganą tylko kupiony z drugiej ręki. Pomarańczowy przypieprzył w drzwi ręką i się otworzyły. Wchodząc do środka zauważył że Brązowy nie obudził się przez hałas który zrobił, tak samo jak nie obudziły go wczoraj dźwięki morderstwa jego Zielonego kolegi tuż obok niego. Przez to Pomarańczowy na chwilę zapomniał że dalej żyją inni członkowie drużyny których mógł obudzić. Podszedł do śpiącego Brązowego i sięgnął do kieszeni po nóż aby odpiłować mu głowę, ale wtedy dotarło do niego że nie wziął go ze swojego pokoju. A to pech. Przeszło mu przez myśl żeby wrócić do swojego pokoju i spowrotem ale mu się nie chciało więc wziął poduszkę i udusił Brązowego. Wtedy Pomarańczowy usłyszał czyjś głos za drzwiami</p><p> </p><p>- "Brązowy, to ja Niebieski! przychodzę żeby sprawdzić czy nie masz przypadkiem koszmarów przeze mnie bo jeśli masz to czułbym się podle że to moja wina"</p><p> </p><p>Pomarańczowy nie wiedział co z tym zrobić więc nic nie odpowiedział i czekał po prostu aż Niebieski wejdzie do pokoju, co właśnie zrobił</p><p> </p><p>-"Pomarańczowy??" zapytał z zaskoczeniem Niebieski "Co ty tu robisz?"</p><p>-"Yy, też słyszałeś te dźwięki z pokoju Brązowego, prawda?" Pomarańczowy zapytał z bardzo słyszalną winą w głosie ale Niebieski tego nie zauważył bo jest debilem. "Przyszedłem sprawdzić co się dzieje"</p><p>-"Oh. I co sie dzieje?"</p><p>-"Yyy.. " Pomarańczowy nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc nic nie mówił. Niebieski w tym czasie podszedł do Brązowego który nie żył bo był uduszony, ale Niebieski tego też nie zauważa bo jest debilem</p><p>-"Brązowy, czy miałeś koszmary? Przyszedłem tu żebyś się nie bał złego zabójcy o którym wspomniałem na zebraniu" - Niebieski mówił pół szeptem pół krzykiem</p><p>-"Niebieski, on śpi" Przerwał mu Pomarańczowy</p><p>-"Więc skąd były te dźwięki jeśli to nie Brązowy?"</p><p>-"Chyba Impostor się na niego czaił ale jak przyszedłem to się przestraszył i uciekł. Chodźmy do swoich pokoi, to się robi dziwne że prowadzimy sobie rozmowę w cudzym pokoju podczas kiedy ktoś śpi i nie chce być widziany jako jakiś creep"</p><p>-"O, okej, do jutra Pomarańczowy!" Niebieski wyszedł i Pomarańczowy dalej nie mógł uwierzyć że to się dzieje naprawdę. Od początku oczekiwał że ludzie na tym statku będą bardziej ogarnięci. Okazało się że żaden z nich nie był specjalnie sprytny ale Niebieski to już było totalne kuriozum, był tak głupi że Pomarańczowemu szkoda było go w ogóle zabijać. Orginalnie planował zabić go na końcu, ale coraz bardziej zastanawiał się nad zachowaniem go sobie jako zwierzątka domowego jak już pozbędzie się reszty drużyny i zmieni kurs statku spowrotem na Polusa.</p><p> </p><p>Jak noc minęła i był ranek którego nie było widać bo są w kosmosie, ale była godzina o której zwykle wszyscy wstają to wszyscy poszli bez słowa do roboty. Cyan znowu przykleił się do Fioletowego, Niebieski poszedł klikać te wkurzające kwadraty w Reaktorze i cały czas zapominał kolejność, a Pomarańczowy postanowił skorzystać z tego że nikt nie pytał jeszcze o Brązowego i zaciągnął jego zwłoki do wentylacji. Na szczęście się zmieściły bo nie miał rano ani czasu ani chęci żeby ćwiartować zwłoki. Pozostało mieć nadzieję że nikt nie będzie zaglądał do wentylacji ale z drugiej strony to po co ktokolwiek miałby to robić.</p><p> </p><p>Minęło popołudnie i cały dzień Cyjan wkurzał Fioletowego. Fioletowy serio miał już dość bo nie dość że gościu nie daje mu żyć, musiał robić wszystkie taski sam bo wszyscy którzy zostali żywi się obijali, to jeszcze ci którzy zostali żywi i się obijali nie byli dobrym materiałem do rozmowy. Powoli kończyła mu się cierpliwość i zdrowie psychiczne też. Cyan jak zwykle lazł za nim od o2 do storage, gdzie Fioletowy miał zamiar wyrzucić śmieci i męczył jakąś gównianą konwersacje.</p><p> </p><p>-".. w ogóle to ładna pogoda dziś" </p><p>-"Już wspominałeś dzisiaj o ładnej pogodzie i po raz drugi ci mówię że tutaj wcale nie ma żadnej pogody, jesteśmy w kosmosie" Fioletowy odpowiedział</p><p>-"zastnawiałeś się kiedyś..." zaczął znowu Cyan</p><p>-"Boże znowu sie zaczyna.." powiedział do siebie Fioletowy<br/>-"..skąd się biorą te kosmiczne liście na statku?" Cyan dokończył</p><p>-"Oh, pytasz o liście, szczerze mówiąc to myślałem że to pójdzie w jakimś kierunku typu 'czy zastanawiałeś się kiedyś żeby się ze mną umówić' jak to zwykle robisz''<br/>-"A co, zastanawiałeś się nad tym może?" - Cyan odpowiedział smirkując </p><p>-"Cyan-" <br/>-"Tak?"</p><p>Fioletowy złapał Cyana za rękę i poprowadził 2 kroki dalej. "Nie ruszaj się" Dodał, po czym pociągnął dźwignię i wtedy Cyan zorientował się że Fioletowy postawił go na zrzucie do śmieci. Zorientował się jednak za późno, bo jak dotarło do niego co sie dzieje to wyfrunął już jak ptak srebrzysty 3 metry w czeluść kosmosu pomiędzy liśćmi i diamentami które ktoś nie wiadomo czemu wyrzucił do śmietnika. Fioletowy popatrzył na Cyana przez okno i z zimną krwią poszedł do generatora zrobić następne zadanie z listy zadań do której teraz musiał dodać jeszcze taski Cyana, bo teraz to raczej ich osobiście nie zrobi.</p><p> </p><p>W reaktorze dalej stał Niebieski, nad tym samym zadaniem. Mylił się raz za razem i chociaż nie było po nim widać ani frustracji ani zdenerwowania to jednak ucieszył się na widok Fioletowego wchodzącego do pomieszczenia. Zawsze lepiej jest robić upierdliwe taski kiedy można pogadać z kolegą przy okazji. </p><p> </p><p>-"Cześć Fiolet" Przywitał się Niebieski</p><p>-"Czy ty nie robiłeś tego taska rano?" </p><p>-"No, jeszcze nie skończyłem. Gdzie Cyan, nie chodzi za Tobą już?"</p><p>-"Wywaliłem go śmietnikiem na zewnątrz bo mnie wkurzał" Powiedział niewzruszony Fioletowy</p><p>-"Czekaj, co zrobiłeś?!" Niebieski przeraził się </p><p>-"Słuchaj, chcę w końcu doprowadzić ten statek do porządku i wrócić na ziemię więc odsuń się, zrobię to zadanie za Ciebie" Fioletowy zaoferował, a Niebieski odsunął się ale dalej drążył temat.</p><p>-"Ale czy wywalanie ludzi na zewnątrz przypadkiem nie powoduje ich śmierci?" zapytał Niebieski</p><p>-"Najprawdopodobniej tak" odpowiedział Fiolet</p><p>-"Czyli że właśnie zabiłeś Cyana??"</p><p>-"Najprawdopodobniej tak"</p><p> </p><p> Niebieski stał sobie w miejscu przez chwilę po czym zerwał się jak przestraszony kot i pobiegł do guzika w kafeterii. Po drodze przewrócił się o wystające kable na statku ale to nie ważne bo szybko wstał i nacisnął guzik.</p><p> </p><p>Na zebraniu pojawili się Niebieski, Pomarańczowy i Fioletowy.</p><p> </p><p>-"Czekaj, gdzie brązowy?" Zapytał Niebieski</p><p> </p><p>Wszyscy poszli do jego pokoju ale go nie znaleźli. Poszli też szukać w innych miejscach na statku ale też go nie znaleźli. Sprawdzili też wentylację ale nie tą konkretną w której były ukryte zwłoki więc ślad po Brązowym zaginął.</p><p> </p><p>-"Fioletowy! Zabiłeś też Brązowego??" Krzyknął ze łzami w oczach Niebieski ale nie było widać jego łez bo miał przecież hełm.</p><p>-" 'Też?' " Zapytał widocznie zmieszany Pomarańczowy "Fioletowy, co się tu stało?"</p><p> </p><p>Fioletowy popatrzył na swoich kolegów w minucie ciszy a potem pomyślał że jeśli zostało ich tylko trzech i tych dwóch pozostałych poza nim samym to debil Niebieski i przychlast Pomarańczowy to stwiedził że to czas żeby przestać próbować się zajmować tym statkiem</p><p> </p><p>-"Jestem impostorem." Powiedział Fioletowy jakby już całkiem wszystko miał w dupie "zabiłem Cyana, wywalcie mnie" </p><p>Pomarańczowy chciał coś powiedzieć ale zabrakło mu słów. On i Niebieski stali tak i patrzyli na niego w niedowierzaniu, ale nie zdążyli nic powiedzieć bo Fioletowy dodał "-albo wiecie co, chędożcie się. Sam się wywalę, żegnam." Po czym Poszedł do drzwi statku i wyszedł na zewnątrz i nie wrócił bo nie mógł wrócić ale gdyby mógł to i tak by tego nie zrobił.</p><p> </p><p>Niebieski i Pomarańczowy dalej nie mogli uwierzyć co się odwaliło. Teraz jak cała załoga nie żyła oprócz ich dwóch to Niebieskiemu było bardzo smutno, a z jego koordynacją ruchu, daltonizmem i słabą pamięcią nie był w stanie dokończyć tasków sam. Pomarańczowy nie mógł mu też pomóc, bo skąd kosmiczny impostor ma wiedzieć jak wykonywać taski zawodowych astronautów. Pomarańczowy próbował zasabotażować statek i zmienić kurs na Polusa, ale jak już wszedł do nawigacji to nie miał pojęcia jak sterować statkiem kosmicznym więc nacisnął jakieś randomowe guziki i nagle czerwone światła zaczęły mrygać na statku, jakiś earrapowy dźwięk zaczął dudnić i to znaczyło że Reaktor się topi. Pomarańczowy się przestraszył i poszedł szukać Niebieskiego. Szukał go tak długo że jak go znalazł to skończył im się czas i reaktor wybuchł, a że reaktor był duży to pół statku wybuchło. Przez chwile oboje myśleli że zginą aż tu nagle trafiło w nich koło ratunkowe. Okazało się że jakaś inna załoga przelatywała obok i zobaczyła że statek wybuchł obok więc pomyśleli że pomogą rozbitkom w potrzebie. Tak oto Niebieski i Pomarańczowy zostali zabsorbowani do innego statku z inną załogą i Niebieski nie musiał być już smutny że jego przyjaciele nie żyją. Pomarańczowy natomiast po pierwszym morderstwie na nowej załodze został oskarżony o morderstwo, ale zamiast wywalić go do kosmosu drużyna ukarała go 3 miesiącami pracy społecznej. Ta kara była wystarczająca żeby Pomarańczowy przeszedł na wegetarianizm i przestał zabijać ludzi.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>